


I can do that

by softmagnusbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blind Date, Daddy Kink, Feelings, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, POV Magnus, Praise Kink, not sure how to tag it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: prompt: soulmate au where the first time you touch you both get a vivid mental image of the other’s biggest kink





	

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me at [lesbarton](https://www.lesbarton.tumblr.com)
> 
> also, I'd like to give this to the wonderful [Edin](https://www.achilleanragnor.tumblr.com) for constantly inspiring me to write and helping me out when I'm stuck and just generally being such an amazing lil bun ily<3

On second thought Magnus didn’t know why he’d agreed to this date, sure he was getting tired of going to bed alone and watching all his friends meet their soulmates and settle down. Still, a blind date, in this century, he is more than a little skeptical. Okay so maybe it isn't a _complete_ blind date, since its Isabelle’s brother, sweet Isabelle whom he got to know through Clary, her soulmate. Magnus wants that too. But going about it this way…

Tearing himself from his internal battle he looks over his outfit. Deciding that the pants might be a _tad_ tight for a first date, but he is _Magnus Bane_ , nightclub mogul, known over all of New York, he really has no fucks to give as to what people might think of his ways of dressing. Something that has been proved multiple times, he gets the attention he wants from. Make-up is a simple accessory, as common to him as the several rings and necklaces he drapes across his semi-exposed chest. Giving himself a final once over he nods approvingly, hoping that, unless this Alec guy is an asshole, he might not have to go home alone tonight, even if it is just for tonight.

 

Ah there it is, thinking about the date as a one-night stand does the trick, he feels his shoulders drain of tension and the nerves from before evaporates. Giving himself a mental high five he strides out of his apartment with purpose, as ready as he is ever gonna be for this.

Of course, having gotten all of his friends’ soulmate stories, Magnus knows what to expect when first touching his soulmate. Anything from what Luke refused to describe, the man turning a deep red while Jocelyn simply laughed by his side, to Clary’s vision of her and Isabelle, Clary praising every move she made. Still, none of it prepared him for actually getting such a vision _himself._

 

His first impression of Alec was, casual, possibly a little uptight by the way he carried himself. The date had started easy enough, given the make or break a simple touch can be in this society, many choose to leave the physical touch till the end of the date, sometimes it'll even proceed from there, despite the two not being actual soulmates. He himself has attempted that once, it had, predictably, turned out horrible, he still gets a nasty taste in his mouth hearing the name “Camille” anywhere.. However, that was in high school, before he knew how serious this whole ‘soulmate’ thing really is. Since then he’s been precautious of touches, especially if he doesn’t like the ones he is within touching reach of. He made a deal with himself a long time ago that he’d rather be alone than be with an asshole just because they happen to be his soulmate.

 

Alec though, Alec was different, in a lot of ways. He was already at the restaurant when Magnus arrived, standing up tall and proper, almost _soldier_ _like_ in his posture, and smiling a blinding smile before quite obviously taking in Magnus’ outfit, with great appreciation if the way he swallowed and cleared his throat right after said anything. Of course Magnus couldn’t help the knowing smirk at his part, however taken aback he was at the gorgeous man in front of him.

 

“You must be Alexander?” he put on his smoothest voice and was awarded with hazel eyes widening slightly and a small nod.

 

“Y-yes, uh, Alec, although Alexander is fine. So yeah.” the slightly taller man used a hand to rub the back of his neck, somewhat embarrassed Magnus recognized amusedly.

 

“I’m Magnus” he smiled and there was that stunning smile.

 

“It’s good to meet you, Izzy has told me a lot about you.”

“Good things I hope” he answered easily, taking his seat across from Alec, seeing the stunning man's lips tug up in a smirk, “Yeah. Mostly.” he answered with a teasing lilt and Magnus felt giddy with the playfulness hiding under that serious exterior.

 

Conversation flowed from there, starting at their mutual friends, it turned out Alec had gotten to know Clary a little as well. From there it moved to their personal lives, things that Magnus would usually save until the third date, and he never goes on a third date. He finds it easy to converse with the hazel eyed beauty though, and hearing how Alec had gotten kicked out when he came out to his parents, leading him to now share an apartment with his adoptive brother and Isabelle, his little brother Max not being old enough to join them - _yet-_  Magnus found himself, if somewhat undetailed, talking about his life after his mother died and his step dad-left-, how his best friend Ragnor had helped him and that they now share a loft in Brooklyn.

 

Surrounded by quiet murmurs from couples around them and a comfortable romantic vibe, candles lit around the restaurant and soft tones from the corner of the room it was a very nice date, possibly one of the best first dates Magnus has had.

 

They shared a bottle of wine, both a little tipsy at the end of the night, clearly having a very good time in each other’s presence. Magnus might have been a little teasing ordering dessert, a simple chocolate mousse, although he wasn’t quite fair with how he ate it. Licking the spoon maybe a little excessively, or so Alec mumbled after being caught staring, his own dessert forgotten. Finishing it off with a barely concealed groan of “finally” from Alec, Magnus smirked and paid for their meal, with a low “I’ll pay next time” from other man, which excited him all over thinking about a second date with this man.

 

“I don’t want this night to end yet.” Alec murmured, standing a breath away when they got outside the restaurant, his eyes focused at Magnus’ lips. Pretending he didn’t notice the implication of a kiss Magnus suggested a walk before they separate, not ready for the physical touch just yet. Ending up outside of Alec’s apartment building -turns out they only live a couple of blocks apart, small world- the couple finally accepted it was time to part ways.

 

“I had a great time tonight” Magnus whispered, standing as close as possible without actually touching Alec, something the other man seemed to enjoy.

“Me too,”

“Do you-”

“IS HE YOUR SOULMATE?” Cut off from asking Alec out on another date Magnus glared at the shouting blond boy from the second floor. Alec rolled his eyes and grumbled something about Jace and cockblock and Magnus would’ve laughed hadn’t it been for the unfortunate reminder the blonde had given him. This could make or break it, he supposed, he went into this thinking it could be a one night stand and now, only a few hours later, his chest hurt uncomfortably at the thought of not seeing Alec again, at not getting a second date because, well, odds are with Magnus’ luck they _aren’t_ soulmates.

 

He is shaken from the anxiety spiral by the velvety voice of his date however, “hey, Magnus, are you okay?”, nodding slightly, pulling himself back together Magnus meets concerned hazel eyes with a smile, and if it doesn’t reach his eyes Alec thankfully refrains from commenting. “I guess we should, eh,” the slightly taller man waves his hand between them, and Magnus feels his stomach clench again, swallowing before nodding firmly.

 

“It is probably time for that yes.” He holds his hand out, waiting for the disappointment to swallow him when they don’t match.

“Hey”, Looking up from his shoes Magnus watches confused as Alec shakes his head a little, looking back at the slightly shorter man’s lips. “Not like that, please.” Alec whispers and Magnus swallows again and nods, at least he’ll get a kiss goodbye then, “okay”, he breathes and holds his breath as Alec leans in.

 

The kiss is, well Magnus can‘t honestly describe the kiss because as soon as their lips touch he loses his breath completely, engulfed in a vivid vision of him and Alec in bed, the taller man groaning loudly and pulling on Magnus’ black strands, it’s all a blur, the only clearness is the feeling of this man completely surrounding his senses, pleasure deep in his gut and Alec’s gorgeous blissed out face as he groans hoarsely “yes, Magnus yes, oh god, _daddy_ _yes_ ” and at that Magnus is forcefully spit out of the fantasy, left wide eyed and trying to catch his breath.

 

Looking up he sees Alec mirror his expression, wide-eyed and shocked, a dust of pink on his cheeks, gathering themselves it takes a few seconds being able to breath properly.

 

“What did you see?” is the immediate question that follows from both, at the same time. Magnus laughs, if somewhat hysterically, he found his _soulmate_ , what the hell is he supposed to do from here??? Why hasn’t anyone written ‘ _Soulmates for dummies_ ’ yet, it could be useful.

 

“I- I” sucked back in reality Magnus sees Alec open and close his mouth several times, like he’s carefully choosing his words. Finally he clears his throat and speaks, a little hoarse which reminds Magnus with a shiver, of the glorious sight he experienced just a couple of minutes ago. “I saw you, and me, and uh, we were..” the man is almost glowing pink, swallowing thickly and Magnus bites his lip, torn between his own nerves and how adorable this man is. “We were in _bed_ , and uh, _having sex”_ it gets a little better after that, Alec’s nerves seemingly calming a little having said what he must feel to be the hardest part. For a second Magnus is genuinely curious, what if the vision showed a different kink than the one _he_ thinks is the biggest?

Saved from his own fears he feels a mix of relief and embarrassed as Alec staggers on. “I- I was telling you how, how _good_ you are and how much I love you and.. Well praising you I think? Like you are the best thing in the whole world.” he looks questioningly at Magnus whose turn it is to look embarrassed while he nods.

“That fits.” Alec seemingly processes this for a few seconds, and breaks out in a giant smile.

“I can do that.” he smiles and Magnus has never felt so lucky in his life, what ever did he do to deserve this man.

 

The smile abruptly leaves Alec’s face as he stares at Magnus, eyes wide once again.

“What did _you_ see?” he asks, a little high pitched and Magnus almost wants to lie, wants to say the same thing because of how distressed Alec seems about him knowing, but if he lies the outcome will ultimately be bad for the both of them, so Magnus takes a deep breath, deciding to show the confidence in them that Alec might be scared he lost seeing his kink.

 

“I saw us,” he smiles a little comfortingly “having sex”, the blush on Alec’s face increases, “and you were _very_ enthusiastic” Magnus smirks, finally feeling the confidence he put on, “you were enjoying it, so clearly I was doing a good job” that earns a breathless chuckle from the other man and Magnus smiles, “you were saying ‘yes, Magnus, yes _Daddy_ _yes_ ”, and there it is, the frozen panic is back on Alec’s beautiful face but Magnus is determined to get rid of it so he simply shrugs, smirk back on his face as he slowly rakes his eyes over Alec’s body, making his intentions clear, “I can do that.” he parrots from Alec earlier and barely has time to take a breath before he is grabbed by the lapels of his jacket and pulled roughly in, lips meeting Alec’s in a hard kiss and _finally_ he can _feel_ the others lips on his own, not distracted by anything except the feeling of big hands moving up to his hair and pulling, making his knees weak.

 

“My place is around the corner” he groans out when they finally separate to breathe, his own arms anchored around a firm waist.

“Good, I’m not letting my brother cockblock twice in one night” Alec whispers breathless and places one final firm kiss to his lips before pulling away and taking his hand, letting Magnus’ lead them in the direction of his apartment.

 

\-----

 

Entering the apartment and getting to Magnus’ room all flies by in a blur, clothes are being thrown all over his bedroom floor as soon as the door closes behind them. “I’m so glad Ragnor is with Raphael tonight.” he groans as Alec latches onto his neck, biting softly and sucking what’s going to be a very purple mark in the morning, Magnus _loves it_.

 

Time finally seems to slow down when his back hits the bed with a soft thump, Alec following, bracing himself over him, seemingly in awe over Magnus. They’re both down to their boxers and Magnus can’t even remember opening his own shirt. Gazing into hazel lust blown eyes he knows he isn’t the only one just registering how fast they’ve moved, he forces himself up a little, leaning on his elbows and making Alec sit on his lap. Breathing finally slowing down again Magnus swallows, afraid they’ve gone too fast too soon, at least that’s until he hears a hoarse unsure whisper coming from pink swollen lips.

 

“Do you want to stop?” seemingly trying his hardest to get himself under control Alec moves back a little to give him space but, Magnus shakes his head and smiles sweetly.

 

“Not at all, I just, this is all happening very fast isn’t it.” he murmurs, finally sitting fully up, putting his arms around that soft waist, which earns him another shiver.

“I guess yeah, I just,” Alec interrupts himself by catching Magnus’ lips in another softer kiss, “I’ve never felt this way before, about anyone.” he finishes and Magnus drags his focus from wanting those lips back on his own to look into wide eyes.

 

“I haven’t either” he whispers, suppressing the emotions that wishes to spill, it is far too soon for that. Alec smiles big and leans back in for another kiss, hands moving from feeling along Magnus chest up around his neck and into his hair, huh, he hadn’t even noticed Alec had been feeling him up, too busy touching for himself. And just like that Magnus is sucked back into the fantasy he was in earlier.

 

“Is this okay?” Alec asks between kisses, emphasizing with just barely pulling the surprisingly soft locks. Magnus moans an affirmative, using some of his strength to flip them over, bracing himself over Alec whose eyes close in pleasure when their dicks _finally_ touch through the last layer of clothing covering them.

 

“Fuck you’re so good at that” the hazel eyed beauty groans when Magnus’ rolls his hips and it’s time for Magnus to shiver, closing his eyes momentarily to force himself not to ruin the fun too soon. Opening them he is met with a smirk that means Alec _definitely_ knows what he’s doing to him and okay, two can play this game.

 

Rolling his hips slower and harder, making sure to drag the delicious friction out as much as possible Magnus waits until the other man’s eyes flutter closed in pleasure before leaning down, biting gently on his earlobe before simply breathing out “mmm you’re so good for _daddy_ ” had he known the effect it would have on the tall gorgeous man he would’ve done it sooner.

 

Immediately -like flipping a switch- Alec tenses up, strong thighs moving up and holding Magnus firmly between them -not that he’d go anywhere if he could- his hands in Magnus’ hair tightens and his mouth hangs open in a silent shout. He looks _angelic_ , grinding up once more and Magnus feels himself tip over the edge just as Alec’s whole body gives and he collapses on bed, legs loosening around Magnus’ hips but still very much there.

Taking a few seconds to simply come down -he pretty sure he saw actual stars at some point- Magnus leans up but is pulled back down by warm hands on his neck, sweet tired kisses placed all over his face and the man can’t help but giggle.

 

The sound of his unconcealed joy doesn’t go unnoticed, Alec opens his eyes and looks at him, a tired smile on his face and Magnus feels his heart flutter, is it possible to fall in love in one night? Shaking the thought from his head he leans down to kiss those plush lips once more before finally pulling away enough to get rid of his underwear, offering to take Alec’s too and throws both pairs in the laundry bin before going to get a warm washcloth so they can clean up.

 

Finally settling in next to his soulmate (!!!), they simply look at each other, love and care already deep in their hearts but yet to be explored thoroughly.

“Can I stay?” Alec whispers, looking down at the bedspring a little unsure and Magnus’ heart aches at the sight so he moves forward, placing a hand on that smooth jaw and smiles, leaving a soft whisper of a kiss that has the other man chasing his lips slightly before opening his eyes again.

“Always.” Magnus answers and the following smile breaking out on that gorgeous face fills him with more love than he thought he’d ever have in his life.

  
Moving to lay on Magnus’ chest, Alec lets out a content sigh fitting his arm over that firm torso, letting sleep overtake him. Just as Magnus is about to do the same, he smiles yet again, carding his hands through soft black hair and enjoying the closeness of his _soulmate._ “Always”, he murmurs, at last closing his eyes and letting dreams of a not too far away future overtake him, love burning in his heart and positivity in his mind like never before, blind dates aren’t so bad after all...   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> English isn't my native language so if there's any mistakes I'd appreciate if you let me know so I can fix it :)


End file.
